Calles del cielo
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Sentados en una silla, uno a cada lado de aquella cama de hospital, observan la luz de la esperanza extinguirse lenta y dolorosamente. Ya nada les importa. One shot.


Haaai. ~ Este es mi primer intento de escritura para este animé. La verdad es que esta pareja me encantaba cuando era pequeña (bueno, quizás no tan pequeña, lol) y todavía me sigue gustando.

**Disclaimer: **No, nada es mío, excepto el personaje de Sayumi y la trama. Aunque, visto que se trata de una especie de songfic, no sé si se podría considerar que la trama es de mi propiedad, lol. Como sea, yo lo escribí, basándome en la letra de la canción.

**Fandom: **Digimon.

**Ship: **Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami.

**Raiting:**Lo clasifiqué T por haber abordado el tema de la muerte, aunque digan ustedes si le bajo o le subo. Mi gran problema siempre ha sido el raiting, xD

**Nota de la autora: **La canción se llama Streets of Heaven por Sherrie Austin. Es súper emotiva; escúchenla, si tienen tiempo, vale la pena.

Sin más, espero les guste. Háganme saber que les parece: si les da ganas de vomitar y quieren que me retire antes de haber ingresado al fandom o sigo.

* * *

**Calles del Cielo**

Well it must be kinda crowded  
On the streets of Heaven  
So tell me, what do you need her for?

—

Sentados en una silla, uno a cada lado de aquella cama de hospital, observan la luz de la esperanza extinguirse lenta y dolorosamente.

Ya nada les importa; ni la incomodidad de los asientos, ni el hecho de que han estado en la misma posición desde vaya uno a saber cuántos días, ni la falta de sueño presionando sobre sus ojos y haciéndolos estar más cansados de lo normal. Nada les interesa más, que esa pequeña de piel pálida y ojeras oscuras que lucha por sobrevivir otra noche. Esa niña rubia y de brillantes _—_ahora opacos— ojos azules, que solía tener una enorme sonrisa capaz de iluminar al mundo entero y que, a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que restan en su débil cuerpo, sigue teniendo la capacidad de hacer deslumbrar todo a su alrededor.

Hoy, la sonrisa está ausente; la luz se ha ido con ella. Una expresión de agotamiento físico y emocional se deja entrever mientras el agarre que ambos padres tienen sobre sus dos frágiles manos se intensifica y las lágrimas se derraman sobre las sábanas.

Ya no les es posible seguir.

Hikari la mira fijamente, queriendo grabar en sus pupilas la imagen de su bebé, su primera y única hija, la luz de sus ojos.

— ¿Mami? —Pide con la voz ronca— ¿papi?

Sus palabras apenas emergen de su rosada boca. Ya no le quedan energías suficientes para pronunciar frases. Su respiración está entrecortada por quejidos.

—Aquí estamos, princesa —contesta Hikari, ahogándose entre lágrimas al igual que Takeru, intentando que Sayumi no lo note.

—Tengo sueño. C-creo que m-me iré a dormir —dice, cerrando sus ojos.

Hasta hacía unos cortos meses, Sayumi había sido una niña feliz, normal y activa. Un día, sin embargo, todo ello había acabado. Los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad se habían manifestado, comenzando con crisis epilépticas intermitentes, siguiendo con la pérdida del equilibrio, temblores de manos y debilidades en sus extremidades. Poco tiempo después, el diagnóstico había llegado en forma de sentencia mortal: la rubia padecía una grave e incurable enfermedad, denominada _Tay-Sachs_.

Las estadías en el hospital se habían extendido de horas a días, de días a meses. Sayumi ya no podía moverse, estaba paralizada casi de cuerpo entero y los doctores sólo sabían decir qué milagro era el hecho de que hubiera pasado los cinco años de edad. Según los informes, era hora de que partiera.

_—_

—N-no, n-no —suplica Hikari, desesperada porque su hija no concrete dicha acción; no quiere que se despida de ellos, no aún. Por más egoísta que eso suene.

—Hikari —susurra T.K., su esposo, dirigiéndole una mirada de resignación. Él, el poseedor del emblema de la esperanza, la ha perdido por completo.

—No, no —solloza silenciosamente ella—, sólo tiene siete años T.K., sólo siete…

—Lo sé, amor —sus labios forman una estrecha línea, tratando de aguantar el llanto. Debe ser fuerte por los tres.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —la abraza débilmente a la rubiecita, transmitiéndole todo el afecto posible, aferrándose a ella como si fuese la última vez.

Y, seguramente, la sea.

** .*.**

— _¡Vamos, hime-chan! Sopla las velas —animaba la castaña madre de la pequeña, situada detrás de ella, arreglándole el cabello para que, al acercarse al pastel, no se ensuciase con la crema._

_Y la niña soplaba, con todas sus fuerzas__—que no son muchas, puesto que sólo había alcanzado la edad de siete años recientemente—__y festejaba alegre, porque los regalos eran muchos y podía ser que entre ellos, se encontrase lo que le había pedido a su padre durante todo el año._

— _¡Mira todo lo que te obsequiaron! —le decía Takeru en el oído, tan feliz como la cumpleañera, o quizás más._

— _¡Sí, son muchos regalos! —contestaba con una sonrisa gigante, adornando sus perfectas facciones._

—_Tal vez esté lo que tanto querías —agregaba Hikari._

— _¿Un pony? —Inquirió, abriendo los ojos como dos platos, arrancando carcajadas de sus progenitores—. ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntaba sin saber qué es lo que les causaba tanta gracia. Un pony es algo serio, no es motivo de risas._

—_Hime-chan, en esas cajas no caben ponies. ¿Es eso acaso lo que pediste cuando apagaste las velas? —preguntaba sumamente divertido._

—_No —sonrió, algo decepcionada, pero recuperándose rápidamente. Otro año más y ella sin su pony…_

— _¿Qué pediste, entonces?_

—_No te puedo decir. Si lo hago, no se cumplirá—replicó, torciendo la boca en una mueca y alzando las cejas, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho._

— _¡Oh! Pero eso…—pensó detenidamente el rubio, dando al final con una excusa que le permitiese saber lo que tanto escondía su hija—, eso es sólo si lo dices antes de pedirlo, pero ya lo deseaste, así que no sucederá nada si lo haces ahora._

_Sayumi lo miró, desconfiando un poco. No es que no creyese en lo que su padre decía, sino que veía en los ojos de este, ese brillo especial que tenía sólo cuando intentaba que su madre le contase algo de lo que ella no quería hablar. Tendría siete años, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo._

—_Está bien —miró a su padre, decidiendo compartir su deseo— ¡Pedí que te casaras conmigo!_

_—_

_Sonreía de oreja a oreja, con esa inocencia infantil típica de ella, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha. Los tres reían, ignorando la tormenta a punto de arrasar con sus vidas._

**.*.**

La pequeña rubia se queja. Su respiración se torna cada vez más laboriosa y superficial. No falta demasiado para que lo inevitable suceda.

Las lágrimas siguen resbalando por las mejillas de ambos padres. Por más duro que intenten esconderlas, contenerlas, no pueden; no mientras estén condenados a ver la vida escapar por los ojos aún entreabiertos de aquella niña.

_ —_

No queda nada por hacer. Tratamientos, medicaciones, intervenciones quirúrgicas, todo lo han probado. Y todo ha fallado.

Desde el principio de su existencia, desde el momento exacto de su concepción, el destino se había marcado en una línea recta que sólo conducía hacia un exacto paraje: _la muerte._

Orar diariamente, pedir, suplicar, es todo lo que les queda. Y ni aún ello les consuela, pues saben que no obtendrán ningún resultado.

_ —_

Una diminuta y frágil sonrisa aparece en los labios de Sayumi. Sabe que sus padres están tristes, y eso, importa más que el miedo paralizándole el corazón en ese instante. Siempre ha sido de ese tipo de niñas a las que no les importa más que la felicidad del otro, aún por encima de la suya propia. A pesar de su edad, a pesar de todo, eso es lo único que le interesa.

— ¿Mami? —Trata de mover la mano, y por un momento logra hacerlo suavemente, apretando la de Hikari— no te pongas triste, sólo dormiré. Aunque si quieres, me quedo despierta. No te enojes.

Y esas doce palabras se clavan como si de cientos de puñaladas simultáneas en el pecho se tratasen. Porque no sabe quién tiene más miedo de que el otro experimente la soledad una vez que suceda, si su hija o ellos. Y deberían ser ellos, los padres, quienes se preocuparan por el camino que comenzaría a emprender una vez que sus ojos azules se cierren definitivamente. Deberían ser ellos los valientes y aprender de la pequeña. Deberían ser ellos los que manifestaran fortaleza.

Pero no pueden. No, no pueden. Porque se preguntan constantemente con qué clase de mundo se encontrará al abandonar este, si habrá alguien para acompañarla cuando el miedo le abrume, si alguien le secará las lágrimas y le abrazará cuando se sienta sola, quién le tomará la mano cuando deba cruzar las calles del Cielo.

Hikari ahoga el sollozo que le cuelga de la boca, y aunque se le hace difícil, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. Mira a Takeru y le da su otra mano, buscando algo de las fuerzas que ha perdido a lo largo de la carrera.

Su vista se posa finalmente, junto con la de su marido, en la cara de Sayumi. Ambos se inclinan sobre la cama y depositan un beso en las blancas mejillas de la rubia, quien les regala una última risa _—_extrañamente, carente de quejidos o gruñidos que la interrumpan—.

—No, hime-chan. Jamás podría enojarme contigo. Eres lo que más amo en el mundo.

—Lo que más amamos y amaremos en el mundo —corrige Takeru, acariciando el sedoso cabello claro de la niñita— siempre.

— ¿Lo prometen?

—Sí —Kari sorbe su nariz y se seca los rastros de agua salada de su cara.

—Estoy cansada, papi. ¿Puedo ir a dormir ya? —pregunta, volteando la cabeza, soltando un debilitado gruñido.

—Sí, Yumi-chan. Nosotros estamos aquí, te cuidaremos de los monstruos —deposita un beso el padre sobre su frente, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sueña con los angelitos.

Los dos orbes azules se esconden detrás de muros de color rosado. La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco se aceleran por un instante, para luego comenzar a pausarse progresivamente y detenerse. La presión de sus manos se hace ausente, así como el dolor y el sufrimiento.

La tristeza reaparece súbitamente en aquella habitación, aunque tal vez jamás se haya ido. Los sollozos antes tímidos y silenciosos, son ahora audibles y desesperados.

La luz de la esperanza se había extinguido, sólo brillaba en las calles del Cielo.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el enlace para ver la letra original: http:/ www. cowboylyrics. com/ lyrics/ austin - sherrie/ streets- of- heaven- 1101. html_

_Acuérdense de quitarle los espacios. :)_

**Nota de la autora:**Tengo muchísimas ganas de traducir un par de fics Takari que he leído hace poco así que, probablemente, lo haga y tengan que "verme la cara" por estos rumbos. xDD No se librarán tan fácil de mí.

Also, prometo tratar de escribir algo menos angsty y dramático. :)


End file.
